1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a recharging system for electric vehicles and, more particularly, to a system that converts mechanical energy of the up and down movement of the vehicle's frame to electricity for continuously charging one or more batteries used for powering the electric vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Rising prices of gasoline and diesel fuel, along with environmental concerns and dependency on foreign oil supplies, has led to a movement towards alternative energy sources, and particularly alternative energy for powering motor vehicles. A number of major of automobile manufacturers are now offering vehicles that are either partially electric powered (i.e., hybrid vehicles) or fully powered by electric energy. Hybrid vehicles are powered by both a combustion engine that burns gasoline fuel and an electric motor that is energized by electricity stored in one or more batteries. The electric motor powers the hybrid vehicle from start and through lower speeds. At higher speeds, the combustion engine of the hybrid vehicle assumes operation to provide power to the drive train, while simultaneously driving an alternator for recharging the one or more batteries in the vehicle.
Fully electric vehicles rely exclusively on electric power that is stored in one or more batteries. Recharging the batteries requires connection to an electric power source, typically with the use of a power cord that plugs into an electric power outlet in a garage or other suitable location. The recharging process takes at least several hours. Accordingly, the daily range of fully electric vehicles is limited and proper planning for recharging is essential to avoid being stranded when the battery power is depleted.
During normal operation of any land vehicle, a great deal of mechanical energy from movement of structural components of the vehicle is unused. In particular, the up and down movement of the vehicle's chassis due to uneven road surfaces, bumps and turns produces a significant amount of mechanical energy. This energy is typically dissipated by the shock absorber and dampened for the comfort of the vehicle occupants. However, this kinetic energy that is constantly produced during movement of the vehicle can be harnessed, converted to electrical energy, and used to supplement the electric energy stored in the vehicle batteries or, alternatively, to fully and continuously charge the batteries as the primary electric power source.
In the past, others have attempted to convert mechanical energy from road shock in motor vehicles. Examples of these electric energy generation systems can be found in the U.S. Patents to Schiavone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,624; Schenaver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,829; Arsem, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,027; and Butoi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,926. These systems, as well as other systems in the related art, suffer from drawbacks that limit their efficiency in recharging the vehicle batteries. In particular, all of these systems lose a significant amount of energy as a result of friction of the engaging components of the recharging system that converts mechanical energy to electric energy.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the relevant art for a more efficient system in an electric vehicle that converts the mechanical energy of the up and down movement of the vehicle chassis (i.e., frame) to electric energy in order to recharge one or more batteries carried in the vehicle.